The Return
by mrolympian
Summary: TLO spoilers! Percy and Annabeth are on a date when a half blood comes to try to kill Percy. Now the two must stop the new threat that threatens Western Civilization. My version of what a book 6 would look like if there was one. PERCABETH!
1. I Fall asleep on a Date

**Sup Homies! This is my new story! READ! REVIEW! I'll give you cookies if you do! That rhymed! COOL! On with the story!**

**Oh! And beware! TLO spoilers are in here!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Rick Riordan didn't write on Fanfiction.**

I Fall asleep on a Date 

Right now, everything in my life is perfect. Well other than school grades. I had the perfect girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, who had for four years been my best-friend. Yea, real original, right? Falling in love with the girl who's you're best friend. I have the best parents, Sally Jackson, my mom, and Paul Blofis, my step dad. My mom kept her real name because Sally Blofis sounds like something that could be the Sunday special at the seafood restaurant down the street. I mean there where some monster attacks this year, but that's as close to perfect a half bloods life can get.

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Percy Jackson. Son of the sea god Poseidon.

Right now I'm on my Pegasus, Blackjack, and heading up to her boarding school in New York. I felt like I should surprise Annabeth and take her to the movies. The dorms at her school where in a big circle with an outdoor courtyard.

I found her door and knocked.

She came out, looked at me, and her eyes widened and she said "Percy!"

She gave me hug, which, of course, I returned.

I gave her a quick kiss, and said "Hey Annabeth, how's it going?"

"Really, really good. I just got this idea for a new monument…"

I couldn't hear her anymore. I was lost in those deep, stormy grey eyes.

"Hello! Earth to Seaweed Brain? You there?" I heard Annabeth say faintly.

I shook my head out of my trance and said "Yea?"

"I asked why you were here."

"Oh, that. Well I decided I wanted to take you to a movie. Sound alright with you?"

"Yea, sure. Sounds great, Percy!" She said with a grin. That caused me to smile back.

"Great! All adored the Pegasus express!" I shouted.

"You're such a dork, Seaweed Brain." She said, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Yea, well, I'm your dork."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." She answered, giving me a peck on the cheek.

Then we hoped on Blackjack and he flew towards the movies.

* * *

When we go to the theater, I heard a scream. I subconsciously hovered my hand over the pocket Riptide was in. Then another voice yelled, "He has a gun!" I turned to see a kid with a sword. He was no normal kid. Oh no. He was a demigod. His sword was raised above his head, ready to strike. His sword sliced down on my head. When it came in contact, it shattered to pieces, leaving only the hilt in his hands. Yea, that's what happens when you're 99% invincible.

"I know where you are weak, Jackson!" What! No way this kid knew where my weak spot was!

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice the swords hilt ramming into my back.

I screamed in pain and collapsed.

The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was Annabeth screaming my name.

**So, Hey! How'd you like the first chapter? Sorry it was so short! It will be longer next time! REVIEW!**


	2. I am Answered a Question I Didn’t Ask

**Hello peoples of Fanfiction. I just **_**LOVED**_** all you reviews! Remember to review this time. If you're wondering about the OCCness, well listen to this. I mean, I would be different if all the pressure I had on my shoulders for 4-5 years, was just suddenly lifted. So, with that said, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: Do 45 year olds who live in Sana Antonio, Texas write PJO stories on Fanficton? I thought not!**

I am Answered a Question I Didn't Ask

When I woke up, my back felt like it had been doused with lava (sadly, I speak from experience). But I managed to round up enough energy to turn over. What I saw above me were bright lights. I turned my head to see a past-out Annabeth in an uncomfortable chair. Realization dawned me as I figured out I must have been in the Camp Half-blood infirmary. I tried to get up in an attempt to wake Annabeth up, but failed miserably. I fell back on the bed and groaned in pain.

I saw Annabeth stirring and she opened her eyes, just a crack. They widened when she saw me awake.

"Percy!" she cried, running over to me, suffocating me in a hug.

Hey, Wise Girl." I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, not really. But that doesn't matter. How did that guy know where my weak spot was?" I asked.

Instead of responding, she undid her camp necklace and took off an owl charm. She turned it over and there was a tiny picture of a sythe **(A/N: Spelling?)** on the back. The symbol of Kronos.

"Someone switched it out with the real on. The one given to me by mom, was replaced by this."

**So, so, so sorry it's really short! I'm getting kicked off the computer right now. So I will have an update by tomorrow or Thursday. **

**PEACE and PWEDGE for life!**


	3. IQ: Seaweed

**I am s sorry! I tried **_**so **_**hard to get on! Stupid sisters, always hogging the computer… This chapter might be one of longer ones. Wow… I'm typing this at 1:00 am. Did you know I threw a cup of cold water at me 3 minutes ago? So cold, but so good!**

**Disclaimer: …really? Do you actually think I'm Rick?**

IQ: Seaweed

"Umm… I'm not following." I said. In response, she rolled her eyes.

"Typical." She muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You say that as if you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"That your head is full of seaweed."

"Oh. That. I knew that. Over the years you've made it a more than a little obvious."

It was true. She could hardly go an hour without calling me a 'Seaweed Brain.'

"True. True."

"Umm… what about the Owl necklace with the Scythe on it?" **(Thanks AnnabethXNico-RheaXNickolas for spelling!)**

"It means someone has heard everything I've said for Zeus knows how long!" She sighed, obviously frustrated. I heard a faint rumble of thunder in the distance. I grabbed her hand and she sighed. With my other hand I patted the bed for her to sit down. She did.

"Come on, Wise Girl," I said, squeezing her hand in reassurance, "It's okay. We'll talk about it with Chiron."

"No, it's not okay! You never should have told me where your invulnerable spot was!" She tried to look angry, but I knew her well enough to tell she was on the verge of tears.

"We will worry about that later. Right now, I'm in no shape to be going questing."

She sighed, lay back, and rest her head on my chest. Her beautiful blonde curls tumbling down my torso.

"I love you." I said.

She rolled over to look me in the eye.

"I love you, too."

Then we pulled in to a long, sweet kiss. When we broke apart, we were breathing heavily. We just lay there, looking into each others eyes, when Chiron came in.

"Annabeth, is Per-" He saw us. "Am I interrupting some thing?"

"N-no" I stuttered.

"Are you sure? Cause I can le-" Annabeth stopped him short.

"No, I was just leaving. Bye Percy."

"Later, Annabeth." I watched her as she walked out the door.

"So, what have you accomplished with Ms. Chase?" Chiron said with a smirk.

I chuckled lightly. "We accomplished that I love her and I have the IQ of a piece of seaweed."

**Hey, how'd you like it? Sorry it's OOC. I just felt like I needed to write this. It also short. I'm REALLY tired right now. REVIEW! **


	4. The Nightmare

**Hello peoples! You ready for a new chapter? Good! Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH 4 THE REVIEWS! THEY R AWESOME! But let's quit with the chatter. Longest chapter yet! **

**Disclaimer: ……… Come on. The only forty five year old who writes PJO Fanfictions is that really creepy guy who lives in the library.**

The Nightmare

After Chiron left, I decided I needed to catch some Z's. I had a very uneventful sleep. Well, if you call having a horrible nightmare uneventful, then yea.

_I was sparing with some of the campers in the sword fighting arena when the conch horn blew for lunch. All the other campers left for lunch except me. I wasn't feeling hungry so I just decided practice on the straw dummies. I tried not to think of them as humans. Instead I thought of them as the monsters that had taken my loved ones away._

_I slashed at the dummy, imagining it as the Minotaur, the monster that had almost killed my mom. In seconds the dummy/Minotaur was beef jerky._

_The next dummy was Polyphemus, my evil half- brother Cyclopes, who had taken my best-friend Grover while he was trying to follow a lead he had on finding the great god of the wild, Pan. Like the Minotaur, he was soon just a pile of sand and stuffing. Being my half- brother gave him no advantage._

_The last one was the Dr. Thorn, the Manticore. He was my least favorite monster (other than Math teachers. And I'm not talking about Mrs. Dodds. I'm talking about mortal ones). He had taken Annabeth on a recruiting mission in Maine, at a military school called Westover Hall about three years ago. This Dummy probably got the worst beating of all. When I was done with it, it was cut up in more pieces then Kronos was after the first Titan war. The ADHD part of me was wondering how the Hades a monster can get a PHD. I didn't ponder on it long, though. _

_This is because I heard a deep, booming voice. At first I thought it was Kronos, but Kronos voice sounded more metallic and scratchy. This voice was rougher, sterner. _

"_Hello, puny Half-blood." I did a complete 360, searching for the source of the voice._

"_Show yourself!" I screamed._

"_Quiet! I come bearing a warning. We have spies everywhere. Even in your own pathetic camp. They are your closest of friends. They could be anyone. And I'm not as foolish as Kronos. My spies have nothing that marks them as spies. They are just like you. The only difference is that they are smarter than you. They know which side to chose. They know the right side to chose. They know the winning one. Think on this, Demigod."_

I woke up in cold sweat. That dream left me confused, jumpy, and scared. As I let my eyes adjust to the fluorescent lights of the infirmary, I thought about my dream. _Was that just a dream, or was it a warning sent through a dream? If so, who are the spies? Who was that guy talking to me? _ Though, I already knew the answer to the first question. My dreams are never just dreams. They always have a meaning. I could name numerous times where that has happened. I decided to stop thinking about it, though. I was feeling much better, so I lifted the thin, silky blanket off of me and threw my legs over the bed, and walked outside.

On the porch, Chiron and Mr. D were playing Pinochle. When Chiron saw me, a smile rose on his face.

"Percy, my boy! Glad to see you up and walking!"

"Yea, it's good to be out of there. I thought I would go insane if I didn't get out."

"Well, go freshen up. You deserve it."

Then I walked to cabin Three.

**Did you like it? REVIEW! I honestly think this is a good Chapter.**


	5. Broken Hearted

**SUP! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Stupid Sisters… anyway here we go! P.S it's a little sad.**

Broken Hearted

I was about ready to explode

Every night it was the same dream. The strange voice, and the traitors. Not knowing who they are put burning in my stomach.

I'll admit I became a little paranoid.

Okay, fine. A_ lot_ paranoid.

It was getting worse every time I had that cursed dream. I would constantly just be staring at every camper, like a starving alley cat. When people saw me staring, they would just turn the other way. I hadn't seen Annabeth for about two weeks. Whenever she would come my way, she would ever so slightly turn at an angle away from me.

It was driving me _CRAZY!_

I mean, it's hard enough getting the cold shoulder by your girlfriend, but getting it not even knowing what I did wrong was way worse.

On the third week of Annabeth withdrawal, Grover came up to me with a sad looking face. In his eyes was sympathy.

"Hey, Percy." He said with a long face.

"Grover! Finally, someone will talk to me! Do you know what's wrong with Annabeth? She won't come near me!" At this, his face grew sadder.

"That's why I came here. She's scared, Percy." I was feeling really confused. _Great, just what I needed. More confusion. _I thought sarcastically.

"Of what? A monster? Just show me where it is and I can ki-" I was stopped by Grover.

"No, Percy. It's you. She's scared of you." When he stopped, I just stood there, shocked.

Those four simple words shattered my heart. A broken heart. The only wound Apollo couldn't heal.

"She's breaking up with you. She said she still loves you, but just couldn't stand being around you when you're like this. Do you even know how many times you yelled at her, or accused her of a traitor? Well, it broke her heart."

I just stood there. I desperately wanted to just cry. To cry my eyes out. I know that's not like me, but the greatest thing that had ever happened to me, just ended. Just like that. Like a swipe of an Iris message. It was over. I had never felt worse in my life. I just walked to my cabin, ignoring the calls of Grover. Now I knew one of the reasons why the gods never could stay with the mortals who took care of their children. They couldn't bear to see the ones they love die. The ones they love… go.

**Hey sorry about that really sad chapter. Things will get better. I swear on my Mothers spit! Sorry… **_**So B. It reference… **_**One of the reasons that made me write this part was because I was listening to **_**Wake Me Up Before September Ends**_** by Green Day when I wrote it. **


	6. Depression and Apologies

**Lucky you! New Chapy! I forgot the disclaimer last time! Whoops…**

**Disclaimer: I f I was 45 writing PJO fanfics, I would be a virgin and have no social life. Oh Joy!**

Depression and Apologies 

I sat on my unmade bed, staring at a picture some camper took last year. It was me and Annabeth getting carried towards the lake. Were holding hands and we both had the stupidest grins on our faces. A lone tear slipped down my lightly tanned cheek.

Depression sucks.

How could I let this happen?

How could I let the person I care so deeply for's heart?

On the outside, I was a half blood. But on the inside, I was a monster. I was the kind of monster that I had sworn to kill. I was one of them.

How could I screw up so bad, that the one I love is scared of me?

And it's not my fault. It was that stupid dreams. It was that stupid thing with the stupid demonic voice placing menacing thoughts in his head.

I wanted revenge.

But I didn't even know who, or what, rather, I wanted revenge not.

I picked up the picture and placed it to the shattered pieces of glass in his chest that used to be his heart.

I loved this memory.

And memories like this might not be made again if something doesn't change now.

***

I had searched almost the whole camp looking for Annabeth. After about an hour, I decided to head to the beach to sort out my thoughts. But all my intentions changed when I saw Annabeth sitting on the sand. I jogged over to her and called,

"Annabeth, wait up!"

When she heard me, she jumped, startled. She turned her head to look at me, and started to stand up.

"Oh, um, hey. I, uh , got to go to Archery." She said, stuttering.

But I pushed her down onto the sand.

"Please Annabeth, just let me explain." I said, pleadingly.

She sighed, but nodded.

"Annabeth, I am so sorry for hurting you. I never, _ever _would purposely hurt you. I love you, wise girl. I'm not trying to hurt you, I just have been having a very hard time lately."

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. Naturally, I returned it.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" I asked, confused.

"I never should have ignored you."

"You had every right to ignore me. I was being a huge jerk."

"But that still doesn't make it right."

We stayed in our embrace for a few more minutes until I checked my watch to see it was almost 11 pm.

"Hey wise girl. We should be heading back now."

"Yah, you're right."

I stood up, and offered my hand to Annabeth, which she gladly took. We walked from the beach toh the hearth that was located in the middle of the cabin area. The area was no longer a U shape, but a Square. Since last year when I made my wish, there have been way more cabins.

"You know what, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"What?"

"I love you too." Then she kissed my cheek and ran off into her cabin.

_I must have the most stupidest grin right now._

I walked in to my cabin, letting out a huge sigh. Things were all better now.

Little did I know they were about to get much worse.

**Hey! So, how'd you like it? Percy and Annabeth are back together now! YAY! Go PERCABETH! HOOT HOOT! Anyway, REVIEW! **


	7. Tyson calls over the Rainbow

**Hey guys! IM SORRY! My Microsoft word is acting weird. Okay, this is awesome. It turns out that Silena Beauregard played Bianca in my FAVORITE show Psych. Awesome, right? I know. But anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not lord Rick Riordan.**

Tyson calls over the Rainbow

When I woke up in the morning, I got ready for the day and headed over to cabin six. I was going to walk with Annabeth to the dining pavilion. I was leaning against the side of the Athena cabin when Annabeths and her cabin marched out the door. I jogged up to her and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Hello, Percy." She said with a happy voice. I guess she was just as relieved as I was that things were back to normal.

"Good mornin' Wise Girl." I said as I took my hands off her eyes to grab her hand with mine.

We were only about half way to the pavilion when she asked the question that I knew she would ask eventually.

"Last night, when you said you had a lot on your mind, what have you been thinking?"It seemed like Annabeth had been really wondering about this, because she didn't even make a joke about it. So I told her about my nightmare and how I get it every night.

"We shouldn't worry about that right now. If it continues, then we could talk to Chiron." Annabeth tried to look brave and confident, but I knew her well enough to know that it was a charade to cover up all her worry and fear.

"Okay, I guess you're right." I said, pretending I didn't see her fear so I didn't embarrass her. I let her hand slip out of mine as I stalked over to the Poseidon table. It was empty. Tyson was down underwater helping dad rebuild his palace. Last time I heard from my father, his beloved game room was rebuilt and better than ever, and Tyson was doing an excellent job with the Cyclopes' rebuilding. He said, and I quote, 'With Tyson leading the Cyclopes', we should have my kingdom fixed with in the year.' End quote. I was very happy for Tyson. For years he had been looking at me with pride in his eye. He was proud to be my brother. Now, our places had been switched.

I ate my breakfast in silence and when I was finished, I walked into over to my cabin. I laid on my bed, eyes closed with my hands behind my head when I heard a yell.

"PERCY!!!"

I cracked open my eyes to see Tyson in an Iris message. Dad must have asked Iris to set it up for him, because Iris messages didn't work for, as much as I don't like to think Tyson as one, monsters. I sat bolt upright to get a better look of him. He was smiling ear to ear with happiness flooding his eyes. That was Tyson, always full of joy. He radiated with so much enthusiasm, I could feel it threw the Iris message.

"Hey, Big guy!" I said, with a grin pulling at my lips.

"Hello, brother! You been good?"

"I've been good, Tyson. How 'bout you?" I asked.

"Me really good! Daddy and me played in the new arcade in his temple. We played yellow-dot-eating-man! Daddy got to level…" I figured he was talking about Pac-man. He counted to five with his fingers. "67! He's really good! He even beat Briares!"

Wow, Dad beat a dude with a hundred hands at Pac-man. Impressive.

"That's cool." I said. But I was kind of jealous of Tyson because he got to, like, literally _play_ with dad, which I never did.

"Oh, how's Annabeth?" Tyson asked.

"Good, very good." I wasn't going to tell Tyson about our break up. That would be a downer. If possible, his grin got wider.

"Daddy says Annabeth can design something for his palace!" Tyson shouted with excitement.

Oh, Annabeth is gonna _freak_ when she hears this. Sure, she designs stuff for everyone on Olympus, but she is personally requested by Poseidon. A big three god. Now _that's _big. Tyson must have saw the anticipation and excitement on my face, because he smirked and said,

"Tyson has to go back to building now! Say hi to the chicken ponies for me!" He waved and broke the connection.

I ran outside to look for Annabeth. When I found her, she was slumped against a tree, asleep with a book in her lap.

_Aww… that's cute._

But then I saw a Hermes kid, about 12 years old, his name was… Kevin, I think, and a Morpheus kid I didn't recognize, he was about the same age as the other kid, so he must have been recruited this year. They were standing over Annabeth, and… uh oh. Not good. The Hermes kid was trying to steal from Annabeth! No wonder she was asleep! I was about to run at them, but remembered I would just fall asleep, but then why wasn't the Hermes kid asleep?

_Hermes Chewable Vitamins! _

That's why he was impervious to the sleep magic!

I ran over to the camp store where an Aphrodite camper was running it. I asked for the vitamins and she rang them up, gave her my spare drachma, and she handed them over to me with a sarcastic, "have a nice day" and a snort. I rolled my eyes and took the top off and grabbed one of the Grape Furies, and plopped it into my mouth and sprinted over to the kids.

"Hey! Stay away from her!" I yelled.

They both jumped and turned to face me. Then the Hermes kid said,

"BEEP! BEEP! Over protective boyfriend alert! Come on, Greg! Make a break for it!"

I watched as the two bolted down the hill, stumbling a few times. I chuckled to myself, and sat down next to Annabeth, shaking her arm lightly. She mumbled something I couldn't hear. I shook her arm a little harder, and she opened her eyes groggily.

"Percy…" she said with a yawn and stretched.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, a Hermes and a Morpheus kid just tried to rob you, but you're fine. They didn't even touch you."

She sighed in relief.

"And Poseidon asked if you could design something for his palace" I said casually. Her eyes grew big and she sat stock still after I said that.

After a moment, she yelled,

"Awesome!" and she tackled me in a hug. I laughed.

**So, how did you like it? Longest yet! Not much happened, but whatever. REVIEW!!!**


	8. The Prophecy

**Hey I got word fixed and stuff. I just had to bang the computer. Wow… Thanks for your REVIEWS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ri- you know what? Screw this!**

The Prophecy 

When I went to bed that night, all the great moments that happened today flooded my mind. '_Maybe, just maybe this will keep me from having a nightmare tonight' _I thought. But when am I ever right? This was a different nightmare than all the others.

_I was in a dark room. No, not dark, pitch black, lightless. Than Rachel came out of the blue, or black, rather. It was completely illogical, sorry didn't mean to go all Spock on you guys. But still, it was. I could see her as easy as if she was in broad daylight. She suddenly tripped, but caught herself before she could fall over. This time when she stood up, her posture was perfectly straight. Green missed oozed from her mouth and a hollow voice said,_

"_By a hero the darkness shall be wandered,_

_The new threat lies just down yonder,_

_The evil from far in the past,_

_If not stopped he the first shall bring the last,_

_To be able to finish the final goal,_

_The selfless one must give up his soul,_

_Without form and void,_

_The world we walk will be destroyed."_

_Then Rachel collapsed on the ground, finishing her prophecy. _

I woke up with a start. Wiping the sweat off my brow, I turned to check the time.

3:00 am.

It's going to be a long night.

**Hey I know, I know. The Chapter was **_**WAY **_**too short. I just had to get this down tonight. **_**No matter what!**_** But any ways REVIEW! Did I do a good job on the prophecy? It's my first time guys!**


	9. Discovery

**Hi! Okay, I owe you an explanation. I spelt prophecy wrong because I was in a rush. Okay let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I no own PJO**

Discovery

Eventually I must have fallen asleep, because I was woken by the conch horn for breakfast. I got ready and ran out the door. I spotted Annabeth with her cabin. _Déjà vu._ I ran up to her and she turned to see me. She smiled, but it quickly melted away when she saw my expression.

"Percy, you look like you didn't sleep at all last night. Are you okay?"

"I had another nightmare. It was Rachel she- she gave me another prophecy." At this, Annabeths face turned serious.

"Follow Me." She commanded.

I followed her into the woods and we sat on a log.

"Okay, what exactly did she say?" She said, sternly.

I recited my prophecy for her, when I finished, she had a look of confusion on her face. That would have been funny under different circumstances, but right now wasn't the time.

"What… without form and void… I don't-" She cut herself off. Her face paled.

She whispered something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"Chaos. God of disorder."

Now I knew why she was frightened. If I could recall, he was the original state of existence from which the first gods appeared. So in other words, not a good seeing how he want to rule the gods, or whatever it is crazy, conniving, insane, and creepy villains do. How was I supposed to know? I'm the good guy!

"I was looking forward to a quiet summer. He's probably the guy from your dreams." She said with a sigh. I never thought about that. He was defiantly the guy in my dream. No doubt.

"Percy, I think it would be good time to see Chiron now." She said.

"I guess you're right."

***

We arrived at the Big House in minutes. It surprised me how long we were really out there for. Breakfast was over when we got back. I knocked on the old, wooden door a few times. Then finally, Chiron in his Wheel-chair form was at the door. He had decided to stay in his 'Wheel-chair' inside because, as some of my year-round friends told me, he hit his head on one of the lights and singed part of his hair off.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth. Is there a reason you guys were not at breakfast?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Chiron, I think you're gonna want to go inside for this one." I said.

He gave me a questioning look, but nodded and led us inside.

We sat down at the ping pong table. Annabeth took a seat, and I pulled one up next to her. Chiron wheeled his Wheel-chair to an empty space at the head of the table.

"What's this all about, children?"

We did the best we could at telling Chiron about everything. From my dreams, to the discovery of Chaos's betrayal.

When we finished, I looked straight at Chiron. He seemed… older. He was old in reality, but never looked it. It made me remember that he wasn't truly immortal. Chiron let out a sigh, and spoke.

"It seems we never get any peace anymore, do we?" I knew this was a rhetorical question, so I stayed quiet.

"Well, nothing bad has happened yet. So I guess we can only wait and let fate do what it was meant to do." He said.

I nodded. Even though he was right, I just hated feeling this weak. Not being able to do anything, in a time of trouble. I grabbed Annabeths hand, and we walked out the door.

**Like it? Kinda short. But I have a back injury. I fell backward on my skateboard, and hit my back. The tissue is all messed up and hurts, like, **_**REALLY **_**bad and I'm totally stiff and I'm going to lay down now. REVIEW! **


	10. Of Beaches and Blueprints

**Okay, I'm sorry. My back has been killing me. That's why it took so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to say.**

Of Beaches Blueprints

Annabeth was once again, the only thing keeping me in the real world. She was keeping me from going crazy suspicious again. We had been going to the beach daily to relax. We were currently lying on the beach, Annabeth in my arms while she was sketching a blueprint for Poseidon.

"Watch have you done so far?" I asked, trying to peek over her shoulder to get a look.

"Oh no you don't, Seaweed Brain." She said, pushing my head back playfully. I laughed and said,

"Fine, but you're going to show me some time."

"Oh, I will. But you're just going to have to wait."

"Aw, well, can't you be bribed?"

"Well, maybe… depends. What do you have to bribe me with?"

"How 'bout this?" I said, planting a kiss on her lips.

When we broke apart, she said,

"Tempting, but I think I'll keep it a recreate, for now at least."

"Dang."

We lay there for a couple more minutes when Annabeth closed her notebook and stood up.

"Hey Percy, I'm going to head to my cabin and wash up before dinner."

"Okay. See you later." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She jogged over to her cabin, lightly closing the door on entrance. I sighed, with a grin. Annabeth was one of the few people who understood me. Other than Grover and Tyson. And my mom. Kinda. I say kinda because my mom over reacted _big_ time when at the end of the summer last year, when we dropped Annabeth off at her boarding school for the first time, she gave me a kiss. This was usual for us now, but my mom hadn't known we were dating yet. Her eyes were like the size of dinner plates. When we left Annabeth, she started demanding answers. So with a face brighter than Apollo(physically, not mentally. That guy couldn't pass a test to save his life. Then again, neither could I. When I finished, she had a huge grin on her face. She pinched my cheek and said, "My little boy is growing up!" She didn't let this go for at least half a year.

Without my friends right now, I'm a wreck. Last week, when Annabeth had left to check on the progress of Olympus, and Grover was out on a scouting mission for new half bloods, which he was still currently on(he said he liked to take breaks and do what he used to do), I went crazy again. I had attacked a half blood I suspected as a traitor. They tied me up and locked me in my cabin. A few hours later, there was a knock at my door. When they saw nobody was coming, they opened the door. It was Annabeth. When she walked in, she had a smile on her face, but when she saw me, she ran over tome and got on her knees and untied me. She held me close, as I told her what happened. When I finished, I was silently crying. I never cried. Ever. But this was before I knew about Chaos and I thought I was just a freak and had no idea what was going on with me. She held me tighter when she saw my tears. I just let them out. It had felt good, to release built up raw emotion.

I stood up after a few more minutes when I heard the conch horn for dinner.

**Like it? Short I know. But awesome. REVIEW.**


	11. Complications Keep Coming

**Fast update! Oh and don't worry, adventure comes soon!**

**Disclaimer: Screw it**

Complications Keep Coming

You know when I made that wish last year, I expected it to make things easier for everyone. And it did. But when I made it, I never imagined anything like this to happen. I should have chosen my words carefully, because whatever I said, the gods did.

Now you're probably wondering what was so bad that could have happened for me to say this. I'll tell you. When I got to dinner, everything was normal as always. That is, until Chiron made his announcements. Before he started, he gave me a look of sympathy. Now I was confused. He stomped his hoof on the cracked marble of the dining pavilion, and began.

"Today we have a new camper. She is a little different, but don't resent her. May I have the honor to introduce you to Calypso, daughter of Atlas."

My heart completely stopped. The food on my fork slid off, as of the food in my mouth. It all just fell on my plate. It was silent at first, but then everyone started breaking out into chatter. All demi-gods _had _to know everything about Greek mythology. It would help them stay alive. But there just was no _way_ she was here. Reluctantly, I spun around. And sure enough, she was there. Her glance traveled around the pavilion, until meeting my eyes. She was shocked at first, but then she looked overjoyed. She ran straight over to me and gave me a hug that nearly broke a rib. Then she did the worst thing possible, she kissed me.

There was a gasp, and she broke away too look from where the sound came from. The source was Annabeth. She had tears running down her face. She walked up to Calypso and smacked her. Hard. _Really _hard. Then she looked at me. Her face showed pain, hurt, and… maybe… hate.

"Perceus Jackson! WE… ARE... THROUGH!" She shouted through her tears. Before I could respond, she ran away.

Calypso had a red mark on her cheek from where Annabeth had smacked her. She whispered something I almost didn't catch. But she said,

"What… What have I done?"

**OMG'S! CALYPSO! SHE DIDN'T KNOW PERCY WAS WITH ANNABETH AND SHE KISSED HIM! DON'T HATE CALYPSO, THOUGH! SHE DIDN'T KNOW! HOW IS SHE THERE ANYWAY? I KNOW! WHO WANTS TO KNOW? YOU DO! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. The Aftermath

**I'm updating fast! Good for you! I have just been on a roll lately! P.S, Flames will be used to burn you in Hell. **

**Disclaimer: No**

The Aftermath 

I was too stunned to do anything. Everything just happened so fast. When I came back to my senses, I ran to where Annabeth had gone. Annabeth first, Calypso later. I heard some sobs coming from the Athena Cabin. I knocked on the door, and a muffled voice of Annabeth responded.

"Who is it?!"

"It's Percy."

"Go away!"

"Just hear me out!"

I heard the sound of a door unlocking. Annabeth had a tear stained face.

"No, _you _hear _me_ out! I told you I didn't like to be let down! And you did exactly that! So I don't want to be your _friend, _I don't want to be your _lover_, I don't want to ever see you again! I _HATE_ you!"

And with that, she slammed the door in my face. I had tears running down my face. I quickly wiped them off and ran inside my cabin. Heartbroken again.

***

The next day went on horribly. I tried to talk to Annabeth, but she run away every time. Without even knowing it, there were tears in the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away, but they were replaced by new ones. When I saw Calypso, I tried to go a different way, but she saw me and ran over to me and turned me around.

"Percy! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Please forgive me!"

She buried her face into her hands as she cried. I felt bad for her, so I tried to comfort her. I put my arm around her shoulder and said soothing words to her. She laid her head on my chest as she cried. I saw Annabeth in the distance stare at us with tears going down her cheeks, than she sprinted back towards the cabin area. I let go of Calypso and ran after Annabeth.

"Annabeth, wait!" I shouted, but it was too late, she was gone. I sank to my knees, beaten. Last time, Annabeth broke up with me because she was scared, now it was because she hated me.

"I always ruin everything!" Calypso said.

Technically, she was sorta right. But I was _not_ going to say that. I didn't want to get another girl mad at me.

"It's-" I let out a sigh. "okay. Please can you- you just try to tell her that you're sorry and you didn't know?"

"Yea, I'll try." She said, wiping away her tears. She ran the way Annabeth had gone.

And without knowing it, my dark, evil self had come out again. This time it was stronger than ever. I not just wanted Annabeth back, I _needed _Annabeth back.

**Not so great. Today I went to Home Depot to get stuff for my green screen. I make movies and when I grow up, I want to be a director. Plus, it is sorta a depressing day. I don't know why. Just is. It maybe OOC. So I'm not so into the update today, but hey, REVIEW!**


	13. Forgiveness, the Start of an Adventure

**Sorry took so long. No excuse.**

**Disclaimer: Whatever.**

Forgiveness and the Start of an Adventure

Two days had passed since that day on the beach with Calypso. Annabeth still won't talk to me, but the good news is I had found out how Calypso got here. She said about a week-or-two ago, she was on Ogygia when a big flash of light came and she was on something metal, high off the ground attached to a building. After thinking on it, I figured she was talking about a fire escape. Then she said there was moonlace in the window sill. The description she given me led me to the conclusion that she was at my house. Then, somehow, she got to camp with no trouble at all.

So right now, I was at the camps arena, fighting an Ares boy. My fighting had been off for awhile, on the account of my thinking. So I was hit to the ground after only a minute of fighting. The kid stood above me, with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Now I see why that Wise-Ass daughter of a bigger Wise-Ass broke up with you. Because you're a weak, little, spawn of the sea. Figures."

That set me off big time. My face grew red with rage. I jumped up, and charged at him, ready to sock him in the face, when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see… Annabeth. My rage turned into confusion. What was going on? Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the arena. Once outside, I asked her.

"What's going on?"

Reluctantly, she answered.

"I don't want you to kill anyone, Seaweed Brain." It was nice to hear her voice when it wasn't angry. Especially when she used my nickname. I quickly changed the subject.

"Annabeth, please listen to me. _She_ kissed _me_, not _me _kiss _her_." She sighed and spoke.

"Percy, I don't really hate you. I overreacted. But I don't want to be your friend if you're going to lie to me. That's why- that's why, when the hunters get here in a few minutes, I intend to join them."

Everything just stopped after she said that. Nothing could be heard at all. I stood shocked. I didn't even notice the bright light next to me. Thank god for that too, because if I were to have looked I would be dead. A woman or judging from the light, a goddess walked up to Annabeth. I had never seen her before, but Annabeth probably knew her. The goddess tapped Annabeth on the shoulder.

"Percy, my mind is made up." She said, still sounding unsure.

"Turn around, child." Said the goddess. Annabeth practically jumped out of her skin. She was expecting me to be behind her. She turned around, eyes wide.

"Themis." She said as she bowed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, as goddess of justice, I'm here to set things right." Themis said.

"What?"

"Annabeth, child, don't throw your life away by joining the hunt. What Perceus says is true. You should have more trust in him. After all, he trusts you with his life."

Annabeth was shocked.

""Wha- what do you mean?"

"I think you know." And with that, she disappeared. I probably looked pretty stunned right then. Annabeth turned back to me.

"You mean… you were telling the truth?" She asked. I gathered up my senses, and answered.

"Yea, I never_, ever_ would want to hurt you." And I meant it, too.

"Oh, Percy." She said, and ran up and hugged me so much tell my eyeballs were practically bulging out of my head. She had her face buried in my chest. I lifted her chin up, and gave her a kiss. Gods, it felt good to do that again.

"Hey, when did this happen!?" Someone shouted. We turned our heads to half-blood hill to see a dozen teenage girls with frowns on their faces glaring at us. Well, except one.

"Thalia!" We yelled and ran up to her.

"So what would you like to know, about me and Annabeth, or about the rise of Chaos?" I asked.

"Wait- _Chaos?"_ Thalia said.


	14. Credit

**Okay... I'm only updating this because I think I deserve some credit. I've seen a lot of "Annabeth/Percy break up, then one of them joins chaos army blah blah" **

**I just wanted to say i came up with that plot. Don't trust me? Check out the date of when this story was written. okay bye. **


End file.
